warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Canoptek Wraith
s]] Canoptek Wraiths are the silent guardians that flit silently through the dusty halls of a Necron Tomb World, patrolling for intruders and inspecting systems for damage and decay. These probe mechanoids are programmed to report back to their Canoptek Spyder controllers via interstitial interface, and when orders are received, the Wraith carries them out without delay. Be it a command to strike against an intruder, or to conduct repairs in the heart of a collapsing tomb, the Wraith will follow instructions to thier completion or to the termination of its function. Though their primary function is to watch over their sleeping masters, Wraiths are often drafted into Necron forces to serve as advance scouts. History While most Necrons went into slumber aeons ago, the Canoptek Wraiths continued to eternally patrol the ancient crypts of their respective Tomb Worlds. Rather than acting under their own cognisance during this time, they were programmed by their Canoptek Spyder controllers via a interstitial interface. The most notable feature of a Canoptek Wraith is its dimensional destabilisation matrix, which was originally intended to be used to reach into machines and repair them without needing remove any obstructing casing and components. However, these matrixes have also been used to great effect when dealing with the upstart life forms of the galaxy. When in combat, these matrixes allow a Canoptek Wraith to phase its claws and tendrils into the opponent; bypassing their armour and completely ripping the foe from inside. On the battlefield, Canoptek Wraiths can also use their matrixes to move across any kind of terrain without pausing by phasing out. Besides their primary functions performing for their Necron overlords, Wraiths are utilised as forward scouts within the ranks of Necron armies. The dimensional destabilisation matrix allows a Wraith to traverse all manner of terrain without pause and also serves to hide it from enemy eyes and sensors. Many an enemy army has advanced across a Tomb World, little knowing that its every move is watched, recorded and reported on by the ghostly Canoptek Wraith. Only the most astute foes can hope to catch sight of the lurking spectral forms of a Wraith, or detect the unsettling electronic chatter that accompanies its precise transmissions. Often, these things are commonly dismissed as tricks of the imagination. Once the inevitable battle begins, the Canoptek Wraiths are tasked with sowing terror and disorder throughout the enemy ranks. They accomplish this by striking at commanders, support troops and supply lines. Many a commander doesn't even make it to the forward lines of battle, having been slain by a Canoptek Wraith assassin to whom doors, guards and forces fields are no barrier. Wargear *'Phase Shifter' - A phase shifter flickers its bearer into and out of a phased state. If improperly timed, blows and shots aimed at the bearer of the phase shifter instead pass through empty air. See also *Wraiths - This article discusses the 3rd Edition Wraith. Note that the canonical status of this article is now questionable. Sources *''Codex: Necrons'' (5th edition), pp. 44, 82 Gallery Canoptek wraith model.jpg|A canoptek wraith Canoptek wraith with a whip coil.jpg|A canoptek wraith armed with a whip coil Category:C Category:Necron Category:Necron Technology